


The Perfect Prison

by Nat_Nav



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Found when cleaning up my computer, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Run”, that’s what he said.<br/>“Run and never look back”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Prison

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem written by moi, started off not being Doctor Who related but it wormed it's way in...

_“Run”,_ that’s what he said.  
 _“Run and never look back”,_  
And I trusted him completely,   
my life in his ancient wrinkle-free hands,   
but reminiscing was a formidable pastime.

Looking back you saw lives,   
those saved and those lost,   
every face, every place, every enemy, every friend,   
those memories would never fade,  
no matter how much you wanted them too.

There are 3 basic ways species evade death,   
they fight, they confuse or they run,   
we did the latter, him and I,   
oh, we ran across the stars and back,   
never thinking ahead, or behind, just now.

But that’s the thing with running,   
You tire so easily, so quickly,   
eventually you have to stop  
and that’s when the memories take hold,  
making you weep, making you laugh, making you feel.

And that’s the irony, I have so many memories,   
so full of pain, laughter and emotion,   
yet i exist here and feel none,   
that’s what it was in here,   
what he had subjected me too.

I was his murderer, his bespoke psychopath,   
and he, unintentionally,   
had found me the perfect prison.


End file.
